Beauty and the Bat
by KathAdrian
Summary: Les premières impressions ne sont pas toujours fiables, Hermione va l'apprendre à ses dépends. Elle va découvrir l'antre de la bête et en ressortira changée, pour le meilleur ? Adaptation de la belle & la bête. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire !**

**Je vous en avais parlé, c'est un remix de la Belle & la Bête avec Severus & Hermione ! Je regardais le dessin animé pendant les vacances et j'ai trouvé l'idée très adaptée ^^**

**Pour le cast :**

**La bête : Severus**

**Belle : Hermione**

**Gaston : Ron**

**Lumière : Dumbledore ( en quelque sorte ^^ )**

**Bien sur je n'ai pas repris la trame exacte du dessin animé, mais vous reconnaitrez l'histoire je pense ! Normalement, cette fiction fera 6 chapitres + un épilogue, mais elle est encore en cours d'écriture, je viens à peine de terminer le chapitre 4. Comme d'habitude je posterai mes chapitres assez rapidement, probablement tous les deux jours ( je sais combien c'est pénible de devoir attendre un mois entre chaque post ^^ )**

**_Explication du titre de la fic : La belle & la bête est appelée Beauty and the Beast en anglais ^^ J'ai simplement remplacé Beast par Bat ( Bat étant le surnom que donnent les élèves à Rogue dans la version anglaise : la chauve-souris )._  
**

**Je crois que j'ai tout dit. Je précise bien sur que les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et que l'intrigue en elle-même est inspirée du dessin animé de Walt Disney.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hermione entra d'un pas décidé dans le bureau du Directeur. Il l'avait fait amenée en prétextant une urgence. Etant donné que la guerre était terminée, la jeune femme ne voyait pas bien quel problème pouvait nécessiter sa présence dans des délais aussi serrés. N'ayant aucune envie de tourner autour du pot, elle refusa poliment le bonbon au citron qu'Albus lui proposait avant de s'asseoir face à lui.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué, Professeur ? »

Le directeur lui lança un sourire bienveillant avant de se lever. Il fit le tour de son bureau et se dirigea vers un coin de la salle. A ses côtés se tenait le Professeur Rogue qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait toujours ce même teint livide, ces mêmes cheveux noirs qui cachaient son visage, et le même regard perçant et insondable.

Avant la guerre, Hermione aurait sans doute commencé à trembler en voyant l'agacement au fond des yeux de son ancien professeur de potions, mais elle avait grandi. Elle n'était plus la même petite fille terrorisée à l'idée d'enfreindre les règles ou de déplaire à ses professeurs. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'était même plus son élève.

_Il peut toujours me regarder comme ça, je m'en fiche ! De toute manière, il ne peut même plus m'enlever de points !_

Satisfaite de se savoir intouchable, elle reporta son attention sur le professeur Dumbledore.

«Hermione, je suis heureux de voir que tu as bien récupéré. Comme tu le sais, la plupart des mangemorts ont été arrêtés le jour de la bataille… » commença-t-il doucement. « Malheureusement, certains ont réussi à s'échapper. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, attendant d'être sur qu'Hermione ne commence pas à paniquer. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la jeune femme restait parfaitement concentrée, il décida de poursuivre.

« Bellatrix, en particulier, reste introuvable. » Hermione frissonna à ce nom mais n'interrompit pas le directeur. « Comme tu peux te l'imaginer, elle doit déjà préparer sa vengeance, et compte tenu des évènements passés, nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre à toi. Je ne peux pas garder l'école ouverte pendant les vacances et j'ai bien peur que le Square Gimmaurd ne soit plus en état d'assurer ta sécurité. »

Hermione commençait à comprendre ce que le professeur Rogue faisait ici, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que tu passerais l'été chez Severus. Il sera parfaitement capable de te protéger, et il a accep… »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas me laisser rester chez mes parents ? » l'interrompit-elle. « Je serai en sécurité dans le monde moldu, et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, je sais me battre. »

« Accepterais-tu de les mettre en danger inutilement ? Severus habite lui aussi dans un quartier moldu. Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre, je ne doute pas de tes capacités. Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, la guerre a causé assez de souffrances. » trancha-t-il calmement.

Hermione soupira en réalisant que le vieux directeur savait exactement où frapper. Elle ne voulait pas attirer des mangemorts jusqu'à ses parents… Mais elle n'avait pas envie pour autant de vivre avec Rogue ! Elle posa son regard sur l'homme en question et remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pris la parole depuis tout à l'heure. Elle décida alors d'abattre sa dernière carte.

« Le professeur Rogue préfèrerait surement être seul, je ne veux pas déranger. Il a autre chose à faire que de me baby-sitter ! » s'emporta-t-elle.

Les yeux du directeur commencèrent à briller d'amusement et Hermione comprit que la bataille était perdue d'avance.

« Je croyais que tu n'étais plus une enfant. » Ah, ça. Oui c'était juste. Hermione se pinça l'arrête du nez avant de reporter son attention sur Albus.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix. » se résigna-t-elle.

Elle était étonnée de voir que le maître des potions n'avait toujours rien dit et n'avait pas même essayé de protester. Albus lui avait surement déjà imposé tout son plan et il s'était résigné. Oui, c'était la seule explication. Pourtant, pour une raison étrange, Hermione n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était aussi énervé qu'elle par cette idée.

« Bien. Vous pouvez aller préparer vos affaires Miss Granger. Je vous attendrai dans le Hall dans 10 minutes. » déclara finalement Severus d'un ton sec et tranchant.

Hermione fut presque rassurée de l'entendre lui parler sur ce ton. Au moins, elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle acquiesça en silence et sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers ses appartements.

Severus fit volte face pour se placer juste devant le directeur. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de commencer à faire les cents pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après avoir suffisamment usé le tapis, il se tourna brusquement vers son mentor et cracha :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez Albus, mais vous avez perdu la tête. Vous avez bien vu qu'elle ne veut pas rester chez moi, et qui pourrait la blâmer ? Votre capacité à lire en moi ne vous donne pas le droit de vous immiscer dans mes affaires privées ! Elle me déteste, vous l'avez bien vu non ? Vous allez simplement lui causer des souffrances inutiles… » acheva-t-il, abattu.

Albus s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main protectrice sur son épaule.

« Severus, mon garçon. Elle ne te connaît pas. Tu es trop dur envers toi-même, et tu pourras la protéger, mieux que n'importe quel autre membre de l'ordre. »

Severus laissa échapper un ricanement froid avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la porte.

« Je continue à penser que votre petit plan est voué à l'échec ! »

« Mais quel plan ? » s'amusa Albus alors que l'homme qu'il considérait comme un fils franchissait le pas de la porte.

Severus se dirigea d'un pas vif vers ses cachots. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Albus aie osé lui faire ça ! Il se moquait de lui, encore aujourd'hui, il jouait avec lui et l'entrainait dans ses plans à deux mornilles. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre et reposa son front contre le battant en bois.

_Merlin, comment a-t-il comprit ? J'ai bien fait attention de ne rien montrer pourtant… Mais évidemment, le vieux fou est omniscient ! _

Severus attrapa ses bagages et se dirigea vers le hall, maudissant un certain sorcier à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune.

Hermione arriva dans le Hall désert et déposa ses bagages sur les dalles. Etrange. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas encore là. Soupirant, elle vint s'appuyer contre les portes du château et prit quelques secondes pour observer le parc. Poudlard avait été sa maison pendant des années, et elle était triste de devoir partir. Les choses auraient été différentes si elle avait eu le choix de sa destination… Mais elle allait devoir se contenter de ce que Dumbledore avait choisi pour elle.

Alors qu'elle maudissait par avance le professeur Rogue pour tout ce qu'il allait lui infliger, elle aperçut Ron se diriger vers elle depuis le terrain de Quidditch. Elle soupira doucement et se força à sourire lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle appréciait Ron, vraiment, mais il était devenu un peu collant depuis la fin de la guerre. Il la suivait partout, essayant de l'impressionner en parlant de son futur poste dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Le rouquin n'avait pas su comprendre, après 7 ans, qu'elle détestait le Quidditch.

« Salut Hermione ! Comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Hermione trouva que son expression manquait de naturel, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Ça va je suppose, tu étais en train de jouer avec Harry et Ginny ? » Non pas qu'elle s'en soucie vraiment, mais elle essayait de ne pas paraître trop impolie en attendant Rogue. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait interdit de dire à quiconque où elle partait, alors les sujets qu'elle pouvait aborder étaient limités.

« Ouais, mais dès que je t'ai vu je les ai lâché ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour toi… »

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux devant ce qu'elle reconnaissait désormais comme le sourire charmeur de son meilleur ami. C'était donc ça. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Oui, oui… » mais ne répondit rien. Ron ne sembla pas se décourager pour autant. Il fit un pas vers elle et prit sa main dans la sienne, caressant sa joue de l'autre.

« Tu sais Hermione, j'ai réfléchi. » Première nouvelle. « Et je pense qu'on devrait se mettre ensemble, ça ne te paraît pas logique ? »

La jeune femme était incapable de dire ce qui la choquait le plus dans le comportement de son ami. Qu'il ose sous entendre qu'ils pourraient profiter de leur célébrité en étant ensemble, qu'il ose afficher un sourire aussi sur de lui ou bien que sa main venait de glisser le long de son dos pour venir caresser ses fesses.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler dessus mais le rouquin le prit comme une invitation à l'embrasser. Il ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, prenant ses gémissements de dégoûts pour des gémissements de plaisir. Elle s'écarta rapidement du jeune homme et le gifla avec toute la force de ses petits bras frêles.

« Non mais ça va pas ? M'embrasser sans attendre mon autorisation ! Roh, fiche moi la paix Ronald ! » hurla-t-elle en rétrécissant ses bagages pour les ranger dans les poches de sa robe.

Elle se rua dans le parc en ignorant les hurlements de son ami qui lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec des bagages. Quel idiot.

Severus en avait assez vu. Le jeune Weasley venait de se jeter sur Hermione, et apparemment elle n'avait aucune intention de le repousser. Génial. Il était au moins soulagé que le directeur n'ai autorisé aucun visiteur à la jeune femme, il n'aurait pas supporté de voir Weasley débarquer chez lui pour embrasser Hermione sous son nez. Il sortit par une porte dissimulée dans la Grande Salle et aperçut la jeune femme en question se diriger à grands pas vers le Lac. Il la rattrapa rapidement et se saisit de son bras.

« Je croyais vous avoir demandé de m'attendre dans le Hall. Si vos amourettes d'adolescentes vous empêchent de suivre un ordre aussi simple, il est sans doute effectivement nécessaire que quelqu'un vous protège. » siffla-t-il.

Il la tira par le coude sur la pelouse du château jusqu'aux grilles d'entrée sans lui accorder le moindre regard. De son côté, Hermione était encore furieuse de l'audace de Ron, et elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser Rogue lui marcher aussi sur les pieds.

« Vous m'avez retrouvée quand même alors quelle importance ? Et ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle aurait pu lui dire que Ron ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, mais ça n'aurait fait que renforcer les insinuations de Rogue. Elle n'avait besoin de personne pour la protéger, et elle avait la ferme intention de le lui prouver. Elle se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de son ancien professeur et lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous allez habiter sous mon toit, je pense au contraire que votre vie privée me regarde. Je suis absolument navré de vous informer que je ne tolèrerai pas les visites conjugales de cet idiot de Weasley. » lui cracha-t-il à la figure comme si la simple mention du nom de Ron lui donnait envie de vomir.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre à cette attaque. Lui dire ouvertement qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Ron serait admettre la vérité, et elle n'avait aucune envie de feindre la déception à l'idée de ne plus se retrouver face à lui pour l'instant. Elle opta donc pour le silence et laissa Rogue lui prendre le bras pour les faire transplaner.

Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, Albus regarda les deux jeunes gens se disputer devant les grilles de l'école et soupira. Il se tourna vers Minerva avant de murmurer :

« J'ai bien peur que les choses ne soient pas aussi simples qu'on l'avait espéré. »

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je sais que c'est principalement un chapitre d'introduction, mais quand même ! Je n'aime pas spécialement jouer Ron méchant ( je préfère le ridiculiser ) mais je ne voyais personne d'autre en Gaston ^^**

**Dans le deuxième chapitre : l'antre de la bête !**

**Enfin, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser ! Je devais poster ce chapitre il y a deux jours, mais j'ai complètement oublié ! Je suis retournée chez mes parents et je n'avais donc pas le fichier sur mon ordi. Je n'ai pas d'autre excuse, donc désolée, vraiment !**

**Enfin je poste le deuxième chapitre maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous pourrez vous amuser à le comparer au dessin animé ( moi en tout cas je me suis amusée ^^ )**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le professeur Rogue les avait fait transplané mais la vue qui attendait Hermione était presque aussi horrible que la sensation du transplanage. Devant elle se tenait une… maison ? En tout cas, il s'agissait d'un bâtiment sombre apparemment composé de quatre murs et d'un toit. L'état de la bâtisse faisait plus penser à la cabane hurlante qu'à autre chose, mais après tout, qu'attendait-elle d'autre ? C'était la maison de Rogue.

Elle laissa une grimace déformer son visage l'espace d'un instant avant de reprendre une expression neutre. L'air dégouté de son « invitée » n'échappa pas à Severus et il dut se retenir de lui hurler que si elle voulait survivre, c'était ça ou rien. Il soupira et observa un instant la maison qui l'avait vu grandir. Elle n'avait jamais été très accueillante mais il devait avouer que son état actuel était terrifiant. Les murs extérieurs étaient sales, la plupart des fenêtres avaient été brisées et celles encore intactes étaient si crasseuses qu'on ne les distinguait pas du mur.

_Pas étonnant qu'elle soit écœurée. Je savais bien que tout ceci était une erreur._

_C'est ça, dis tout de suite que si elle te hait, c'est parce que ta maison n'est pas assez bien entretenue._ Lui souffla sa conscience.

Severus pouvait être de mauvaise foi, mais il devait bien admettre que sa conscience avait raison. Hermione le détestait de toute manière, alors à quoi bon ? Il n'était plus à ça près.

Et voilà qu'il se parlait à lui-même maintenant ! Il aperçut son ancienne élève qui l'observait d'un air étrange, apparemment il avait du rester immobile un peu trop longtemps.

_Voilà qu'elle te prend pour un cinglé. Fais quelque chose Severus, pour l'amour du ciel !_

Le professeur de potions se racla la gorge avant de lâcher le bras d'Hermione. Il avança sur le palier et ouvrit la porte dans un grincement atroce. Exaspéré, il ferma les yeux un instant avant d'entrer, fermant la porte derrière Hermione. Voilà qu'ils étaient seuls, chez lui, pour tout l'été. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de faire volte face pour aller déposer ses bagages au pied du canapé. Il fit apparaître quelques lumières dans le salon et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

« Hm. Suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre. » dit-il d'un ton étonnement froid et neutre.

« M-Ma chambre ? » bégaya-t-elle.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez en laissant échapper un soupir.

« Et moi qui croyais que les questions stupides s'étaient arrêtées avec l'année scolaire. Oui, votre chambre Miss Granger. Vous préférez peut-être dormir par terre ? »

« Non… Non bien sur. » souffla-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

Severus hocha rapidement la tête avant de monter les escaliers, vérifiant rapidement qu'elle le suivait. Albus était un vieux fou. A quoi bon avoir forcé Hermione à habiter chez lui puisqu'il était _incapable_ d'être aimable ? Elle allait juste souffrir d'être séparée de ses… « amis » et il allait se torturer pendant deux mois entiers. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

Une fois à l'étage, Severus lui pointa du doigt une porte au fond à droite.

« Voici votre chambre. Vous pourrez faire le tour de la maison et vous balader où bon vous semble sauf dans mon laboratoire au sous-sol et dans cette pièce. » il lui montra rapidement une porte isolée à l'autre bout du couloir. Hermione, curieuse par nature ne put pas retenir sa question. Mauvais réflexe.

« Pourquoi pas cette pièce ? »

« Parce que je viens de vous l'interdire ! » beugla-t-il.

Elle recula brusquement en voyant que le professeur Rogue commençait à s'énerver. Elle venait de provoquer la colère de la bête et elle n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'être sur son chemin quand sa rage prenait le dessus. Severus se calma juste assez pour ouvrir la chambre d'Hermione d'un coup de baguette, lui envoyant une invitation silencieuse à s'y retirer pour l'instant. La jeune femme comprit le message et ne se fit pas prier. Elle entra dans sa chambre et découvrit avec étonnement que la pièce était plus chaleureuse que le reste de la maison. Elle était non seulement habitable mais… accueillante. Hermione fit volte face et s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi lorsqu'elle vit la porte se claquer face à elle. Elle s'affala sur son lit en entendant les pas de son ancien professeur dans l'escalier et laissa une larme de frustration lui échapper.

Severus eut la désagréable surprise de trouver Albus qui l'attendait dans son salon. Le vieux fou avait encore ce sourire chaleureux, preuve à lui tout seul que ses saletés citronnées étaient dangereuses pour la santé mentale. Le directeur contrastait étrangement avec le décor sombre de Spinner's End et pourtant, il avait l'air d'être parfaitement à l'aise.

« Je vous en prie Monsieur le Directeur, entrez ! Faîtes comme chez vous ! » railla Severus.

« Voyons Severus, je ne pouvais tout de même pas te laisser seul ici le premier jour. » répondit calmement Albus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'assit et fit apparaître deux tasses de thé, faisant signe à son collègue de s'asseoir à son tour.

_Il n'a pas du saisir l'ironie du « faites comme chez vous ! »._

« Que voulez-vous cette fois ? » aboya Rogue en s'asseyant tout de même face à Albus.

« Je viens me renseigner évidemment ! Comment se sont passées les choses ici ? Hermione est-elle contente ? Elle est toujours en vie n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur, sinon je serais déjà loin. » grogna Severus.

« J'en déduis que tout ne se passe pas comme je l'espérais. Severus, je te connais, mon garçon. Je suis sur que tu n'as fait aucun effort pour lui rendre la vie plus facile ! »

« Comment ça, je n'ai fait aucun effort ? » siffla Severus, outré. « Je n'ai rien demandé, c'était votre idée ! Je n'ai pas d'effort à faire, vous empiétez déjà sur mes vacances pour votre amusement personnel, ça n'ira pas plus loin ! »

« Voyons mon garçon, » rigola le vieil homme. « Je ne fais pas cela pour me distraire et tu le sais bien. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi je t'ai choisi _toi_ pour assurer la défense d'Hermione. Et je reste persuadé que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Tu es un sorcier puissant et nous savons que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal. Je suis même convaincu que tu ferais tout pour la protéger. Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir Severus… » conclut-il l'air rêveur.

« Je doute qu'elle ne voit les choses de cette manière, Albus. » grogna Rogue.

« Evidemment, tu as du reprendre ton rôle de chauve-souris des donjons ! » se moqua le Directeur. « Ces temps sont révolus, Severus. Tu n'as plus de rôle à jouer, et tu ne feras jamais rien avancer en la rejetant constamment. »

_Qui a dit que je voulais faire avancer quoi que ce soit ? Je suis très heureux dans mon malheur ! _

« As-tu essayé d'être gentil avec elle au moins ? » demanda finalement Albus, mi-amusé, mi-consterné.

Severus ne répondit pas, il changea maladroitement de position dans son siège et se racla la gorge. Albus soupira lourdement. Oui, les choses s'annonçaient compliquées, mais il n'allait pas abandonner, et Minerva non plus. Il se leva, reposa sa tasse sur la table du salon et lança un dernier sourire à son ami avant de proposer :

« Invite la à dîner déjà, avec toutes les précautions mises en place pour la protéger, ce serait stupide qu'elle meurt de faim. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Dumbledore se dirigea seul vers la porte et transplana devant les grilles du château. Minerva n'allait pas aimer les nouvelles qu'il avait à amener.

Une petite heure plus tard, Hermione aperçut une feuille de papier se glisser sous sa porte. Elle se leva immédiatement pour la lire au plus vite. Le message inscrit sur le parchemin faisait honneur au sens de la formule de Severus :

_Dîner, 20h, ne soyez-pas en retard._

Hermione retint un grognement de frustration en lisant son mot. Il avait un de ces culots tout de même. Elle se jeta sur la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit à la volée. Elle eut juste le temps de voir la cape du professeur Rogue disparaître derrière la porte au fond du couloir. Puis, plus rien. Hermione était de plus en plus intriguée, que pouvait-il bien cacher là bas ? Elle n'en savait rien pour l'instant, mais elle était bien déterminée à le découvrir.

A 20h05 exactement, Severus était à bout de nerfs. Il attendait depuis déjà cinq minutes dans son salon, et il ne supportait pas que les gens arrivent en retard. Il vérifia son horloge une dernière fois avant de se lever brusquement. Il monta les marches deux à deux et frappa brutalement contre la porte de la chambre d'Hermione.

« Êtes-vous donc incapable de lire l'heure ? » hurla-t-il.

« Non, je sais parfaitement quelle heure il est. Je n'ai pas faim. » répliqua-t-elle.

Severus s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il pouvait très bien forcer l'entrée de la chambre s'il le souhaitait lorsque les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire : _« As-tu essayé d'être gentil avec elle au moins ? »_. Severus se pinça le nez en soupirant. Non bien sur qu'il n'avait pas essayé, il en était parfaitement incapable. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus calme :

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de dîner avec moi ce soir ? » La voix de Severus était calme et maîtrisé et pourtant on pouvait presque sentir le sarcasme déborder. L'ironie qu'il utilisait avait au moins pour avantage de masquer l'anxiété qu'il ressentait en fait à l'idée qu'elle dise non. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne répondait pas, il insista : « S'il-vous-plaît. »

« Non, merci ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas rester enfermée ici tout l'été ! » s'emporta-t-il. « Puisque c'est comme ça, allez au diable ! »

Au fond, Severus était plus blessé qu'énervé, mais ça, jamais il ne le montrerait. Il descendit les marches en marmonnant une insulte ou deux et ferma les portes de la cuisine dans un fracas retentissant. Pour faire bonne mesure, il prit soin de manipuler sa vaisselle avec une telle violence qu'il cassa trois assiettes, tordit deux cuillers et trancha même une fourchette en deux. Au moins, sa colère était légèrement passée, ne lui restait plus que la douleur d'être rejeté, à nouveau.

Il monta rapidement les escaliers et s'enferma à son tour dans sa chambre, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit au cas où Hermione se soit endormie. Il s'allongea sur son lit mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi correctement…

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, en tout cas ça a été un vrai plaisir de l'écrire. Que pensez-vous de mon adaptation jusqu'à présent ? Je ne veux pas reprendre exactement les scènes du dessin animé puisque Severus n'a pas le même caractère que la bête ( je ne lui ferai pas faire de bataille de boule de neige par exemple ^^ ), mais j'espère que l'esprit reste le même.**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, comme toujours ! Vos reviews me font toujours énormément plaisir !**

**La suite dans quelques jours, promis !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer la Belle & la Bête, et si vous aussi vous aimez le Severus / Hermione, alors je suis heureuse de vous faire partager mon histoire !**

**Alors que cache Severus dans cette pièce ? Hermione va-t-elle y pénétrer malgré l'interdiction de Severus ?**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Hermione se releva doucement, jetant un coup d'œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit. 3h03. Préférant ne pas se demander ce qu'un engin moldu faisait ici, elle avança doucement jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit silencieusement. Personne dans le couloir. Parfait. Elle se glissa le long du couloir en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. En passant devant la chambre du professeur Rogue, elle fut rassurée de n'entendre aucun son en sortir. Elle reprit donc son chemin et pénétra dans la salle dont Rogue lui avait interdit l'accès à peine quelques heures auparavant.

_Héhé Sevichou, j'avais dit que je n'abandonnerais pas…_

Elle referma la porte dans son dos et fit apparaître quelques lumières d'un simple coup de baguette. Sa mâchoire s'effondra sous le coup de la surprise. La pièce était… macabre. Et encore. La lumière magique donnait aux murs un reflet effrayant mais l'état de la pièce était plus terrifiant encore. Les meubles avaient été renversés, le papier peint était arraché, les miroirs brisés.

Hermione soupira, s'apercevant à peine qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration jusqu'à présent. Que pouvait-il cacher ici ? Elle s'était presque attendue à trouver une réplique de son donjon, des chaînes accrochées aux murs, une salle de torture peut-être… Mais cette pièce ne semblait rien avoir d'extraordinaire. Elle avança prudemment, grimaçant lorsque le plancher grinça sous ses pas.

Elle aperçut alors un portrait contre le mur à sa droite. Elle leva sa baguette pour distinguer la forme de trois personnes : un couple et leur enfant. La jeune femme était très mince et brune. Elle avait le teint cireux et un grand nez crochu qui lui rappelait étrangement un certain professeur de potions. L'homme à ses côtés se tenait légèrement à l'écart, comme s'il voulait s'enfuir du cadre. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose dans son expression qui la révoltait. Il regardait son enfant avec une lueur de dégoût au fond des yeux et la jeune femme se sentit soudain prise d'affection pour le bébé brun que la mère tenait fermement contre sa poitrine.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et reconnut avec effroi le visage de l'enfant qu'elle venait de prendre en pitié.

_Pro… Professeur Rogue ?_

Elle fit volte face, n'osant plus regarder le tableau qu'elle contemplait jusqu'à présent. Elle venait de pénétrer dans l'intimité de son professeur, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait rien à y faire. La culpabilité l'assaillit en comprenant maintenant pourquoi Rogue lui avait interdit l'accès à cette pièce. Les meubles renversés, les murs lacérés, chaque pellicule de poussière lui paraissait désormais déborder d'histoire. Une histoire dont elle ne connaissait rien mais qui hantait encore la maison, et son propriétaire.

Elle se tourna lentement vers un miroir à moitié brisé contre le mur et étouffa un cri de terreur. Dans son dos se tenait une grande ombre noire. Mais le plus effrayant cette fois ci, c'était qu'elle savait très bien qui cette personne était. Elle pouvait presque sentir son regard lui déchirer les entrailles. Elle fit volte face et aperçut avec effroi la silhouette de son professeur de potions à quelques mètres seulement.

Son regard luisait d'un mélange de colère et de… douleur ? Hermione ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus, la peine qu'elle lisait sur son visage ou la rage qui déformait ses traits.

« J-Je… » bégaya-t-elle.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » articula-t-il de sa voix doucereuse.

Hermione eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver en classe. Il employait souvent ce ton pour effrayer les élèves et aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il avait cette faculté incroyable de faire taire les étudiants d'un simple murmure. La jeune gryffondor se sentit trembler et lutta pour rester debout. Son cerveau lui hurlait de s'enfuir mais ses jambes refusèrent d'obéir.

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » hurla Severus et s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui empoigna férocement le bras et la plaqua contre le miroir dans son dos, brisant les morceaux qui étaient encore intacts. Hermione fit de son mieux pour ignorer la douleur et la peur qui l'assaillaient désormais.

« Je ne sais pas… Je-Je suis désolée… » murmura-t-elle.

« Je vous avais interdit d'entrer dans cette pièce ! » aboya-t-il. « SORTEZ ! »

Il relâcha son bras mais Hermione n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement. Il pouvait bien lire la panique au fond de ses yeux mais au lieu de l'apaiser, cela ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. Il attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main et le lança à travers la pièce. Le vase en verre s'écrasa contre le mur dans un fracas retentissant, sortant Hermione de sa transe. Elle se rua vers la porte, fuyant la colère du maître de potions.

Elle courut dans le couloir de la maison et descendit les escaliers en trombe. La seule pensée encore cohérente qu'elle arrivait à formuler était : sortir. Maintenant. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte et se lança dans les rues de Londres, courant aussi loin que ses pieds voulaient bien la porter. Elle ne s'arrêta que plusieurs rues plus loin, essoufflée.

Les mains sur les genoux, Hermione tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'elle releva finalement la tête, la peur l'assaillit. Le quartier n'était pas plus accueillant que la maison de Rogue, les rues étaient désertes, sales et inquiétantes. Elle reprit la marche d'un pas plus modéré, essayant en vain de se calmer.

Elle agrippa finalement sa baguette et décida de transplaner chez ses parents pour l'instant. Elle irait chercher ses affaires plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était hors de question de remettre les pieds à Spinner's End.

Elle entendit alors des pas dans son dos. Hermione se retourna brusquement pour apercevoir les silhouettes de trois hommes à quelques mètres seulement. Elle rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, préférant éviter de transplaner devant des moldus. Mais à sa grande surprise, les trois adolescents s'approchèrent d'elle à grands pas.

L'un d'entre eux sortit un objet métallique de sa poche et Hermione étouffa un petit cri en comprenant ce qu'il brandissait dans sa direction. Un couteau. Elle chercha désespérément un autre passant dans la rue, mais elle était seule désormais. Elle se prit un instant à regretter d'être sortie lorsque l'un des agresseurs l'empoigna par le col pour la plaquer contre le mur de la ruelle.

« Vide tes poches ! » siffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione se contenta de faire non de la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. L'un des hommes la gifla violemment tandis que le dernier lui enfonçait son couteau sous la gorge. Il la tira par les cheveux, faisant glisser la lame le long de son cou.

Un poing surgit soudain de nulle part, heurtant le visage de l'un des agresseurs de plein fouet pour l'envoyer voler contre le bitume. L'homme au couteau se retourna brusquement, la lame de son arme venant entailler le bras de Severus Rogue. Hermione laissa échapper un cri de surprise en voyant son professeur de potions face à elle. Il croisa son regard l'espace d'un instant et se félicita mentalement de l'avoir suivie. Qui sait ce qui serait arrivé s'il l'avait laissée seule.

Son poing partit à nouveau pour s'écraser contre la figure de l'homme qui venait de le blesser. Severus n'avait jamais été très doué en combat moldu, mais à force de se faire tabasser par son père, à l'école et à Poudlard, il avait acquis certains réflexes. Le nez de son adversaire se brisa dans un craquement sinistre mais le grand brun n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir.

Deux mains puissantes s'emparèrent de lui par derrière, bloquant ses bras dans son dos. Il essaya de se dégager, en vain. L'homme se releva, oubliant son couteau dans sa rage. Il rendit à Severus la monnaie de sa pièce tandis que son acolyte tenait encore fermement le professeur de potions. Alors que les deux voyous s'acharnaient sur Severus, Hermione se jeta sur eux, agrippant le bras du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de frapper à nouveau.

« Arrêtez ! » hurla-t-elle.

Severus pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts, son visage était en sang et pourtant ses agresseurs n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. D'un simple geste du bras, il envoya Hermione à terre. Il s'apprêtait à asséner un nouveau coup de poing à sa victime lorsque de nouveaux bruits de pas se firent entendre.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête pour apercevoir des agents de police courir dans leur direction. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici à cette heure et pour tout dire elle s'en fichait royalement. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque l'agresseur relâcha Severus et s'enfuit avec son complice, laissant le maître des potions retomber lourdement contre le pavé.

« Occupez-vous d'eux ! » ordonna Hermione aux deux nouveaux arrivants. « Je vais appeler une ambulance. »

Les deux policiers se lancèrent à la suite des voyous tandis qu'Hermione s'agenouillait aux côtés de son professeur de potions. Elle vérifia qu'elle était de nouveau seule dans la ruelle et sortit sa baguette. Reportant son attention sur le visage de Severus, elle se sentit responsable de chaque goutte de sang qui y coulait, de chaque coupure qu'il avait reçu, de chaque bleu qui parsèmerait sa peau dans quelques heures. La douleur la submergea lorsqu'elle aperçut une lueur étrange au fond des yeux de son professeur. Quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à du regret… Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du grand brun, sans bien savoir si elle le faisait pour lui ou pour elle, et elle les fit transplaner à Spinner's End.

Severus sentit son corps s'affaler contre le bitume et réprima un cri de douleur. Il aperçut un instant le visage d'Hermione, sa culpabilité ne faisant qu'augmenter la peine qu'il ressentait déjà. Il rêva un instant que la jeune femme caressait doucement sa joue du bout des doigts et restait à ses côtés. L'instant d'après, le noir le plus complet l'aspirait.

A l'angle de la rue, Albus Dumbledore attendit que les moldus soient assez loin pour relâcher son sort. Les silhouettes des deux policiers s'évanouirent dans l'air alors que le silence retombait. Le vieil homme soupira, soulagé d'avoir pu intervenir à temps. Il allait peut-être devoir surveiller ces deux là plus que prévu.

oOo

Severus se réveilla quelques heures plus tard avec une migraine atroce. Il essaya de se relever mais se rendit bientôt compte que ses membres endoloris ne le lui permettaient pas. Il poussa un grognement de douleur qui attira l'attention de son infirmière personnelle.

« Ah vous êtes réveillé… » murmura-t-elle, de toute évidence gênée par la tournure des évènements. Pourtant, la colère ou le dégout que Severus attendait dans sa voix étaient absents. « Restez allongé, et buvez ça. » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton plus ferme.

Severus haussa un sourcil méfiant et Hermione soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Je ne vais pas essayer de vous empoisonner. C'est juste une potion contre la douleur que j'avais emmené dans mes bagages. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous aviez peur que je vous torture ? » répliqua-t-il en avalant néanmoins la fiole qu'Hermione lui tendait.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle détourna le regard et s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant sans doute de se reprendre. Severus laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il se redressa contre son oreiller.

« Si vous restiez tranquille, vous auriez moins mal. » le gronda-t-elle.

« Si vous ne vous étiez pas sauvé, ça ne serait pas arrivé. » répliqua-t-il.

« Et si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur, je ne me serais pas sauvée ! »

Severus ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Après quelques secondes de silence, il articula enfin :

« Je vous avais bien dit de ne pas aller dans cette pièce. »

« Et moi je vous dis que vous avez très mauvais caractère ! » répondit-elle pour couper court à la discussion.

Le silence retomba alors que Severus commençait à regarder autour de lui. Comment avait-il atterrit dans sa chambre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione ne l'avait pas laissé là ? Avait-elle… pris soin de lui, malgré tout ? Préférant ne pas se faire d'idées, il se tourna vers Hermione, son expression adoucie.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement amené à Ste Mangouste ? »

« J'ai supposé que vous préféreriez éviter les endroits publics en ce moment. Et moi aussi. Vous aviez simplement besoin de repos et je n'étais pas en état de vous défendre dans le monde sorcier… » répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

Severus n'en revenait pas. Elle l'avait soigné elle-même pour éviter de le mettre dans l'embarras à Ste Mangouste ? Le maitre des potions n'était pas dupe, la moitié du monde sorcier voulait sa peau, sa loyauté n'avait pas encore été prouvée malgré tout ce que ce vieux fou pouvait dire. Hermione avait bien précisé qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas été assez en forme pour supporter le regard des gens ou leurs insultes, mais une partie sournoise du cerveau de Severus lui soufflait qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui… Et alors ? Après tout, ça ne voulait rien dire.

« A propos… » murmura Hermione, interrompant ainsi les pensées de son patient. « C'est gentil… de m'avoir sauvée… »

Severus observa avec étonnement les joues de la jeune femme virer au rouge. Il avait pu lire la culpabilité dans son regard avant de s'évanouir, et apparemment elle s'en voulait encore. Complètement abasourdi, il répondit d'une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas :

« Je vous en prie… »

La surprise d'Hermione était risible. Mais après tout, il avait été odieux avec elle, elle était en droit de s'attendre à ce qu'il l'insulte. Mais il n'en avait plus envie. Il avait l'impression étrange qu'ils avaient trouvé une forme d'entente, et il était déterminé à ne pas la gâcher.

* * *

**Alors, comme vous l'aurez compris, ce chapitre représentait la découverte de la rose dans le dessin animé, et puis la bataille contre les loups ^^**

**Je n'ai pas repris l'histoire de la malédiction, parce que franchement, ça n'allait pas à Severus. Mais peut-être qu'il a aussi besoin de se faire aimer pour devenir le prince qu'Hermione attendait. Qui sait ?**

**J'ai repris le dialogue du dessin animé presque mot pour mot, je pense que vous l'avez reconnu. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette scène en tout cas.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? L'histoire n'est pas exactement la même, mais les étapes ne changeront pas. Comment Severus va-t-il remercier Hermione ? Vont-ils enfin réussir à s'entendre ?**

**Héhé, la suite dans quelques jours, promis. En attendant, vos reviews me font toujours plaisir, vraiment, ça motive !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! Pour répondre à ta question Lizzie, Gaston est bien joué par Ron dans ma fiction ^^**

**Alors alors, maintenant qu'ils ont fait la paix, que va-t-il se passer ? Comment vont-ils se rapprocher ?**

**Je vous préviens, j'ai modifié la trame du dessin animé pour ce chapitre parce que je ne voyais pas Severus fait une bataille d'eau dans son jardin...**

**Alors j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de les faire se rapprocher ^^ Ce chapitre s'écarte donc un peu du dessin animé mais le résultat sera le même !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Severus se réveilla avec les paroles de Dumbledore en tête : _« As-tu essayé d'être gentil avec elle au moins ? »_. Aussi douloureux que ce soit pour lui de l'admettre, le vieux fou avait peut-être raison là-dessus. Il avait été odieux avec elle dès son arrivée et ils avaient faillit se faire tuer. Par des moldus en plus, quelle ironie ! Peut-être était-il temps de prendre une nouvelle approche ?

La nuit dernière, il avait eu cette impression étrange comme si leur cohabitation était possible. Ils avaient passé presque une heure dans la même salle sans échanger d'insultes, et, aux dernières nouvelles en tout cas, ils en étaient tous les deux ressortis vivants. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours aimé taquiner Hermione, il adorait la manière dont ses yeux luisaient, ses joues rouges de colère. Mais s'il voulait faire avancer les choses, il allait devoir se montrer moins… bestial avec elle.

Oui, il en était capable.

Il resta allongé dans son lit, les mains derrière la tête, et commença à réfléchir à un plan. Il voulait lui offrir quelque chose. Mais comment trouver un objet qui dise : « C'est moi, ton bourreau, je sais que je me suis comporté comme un idiot, mais pourrait-on repartir depuis le début ? Ah, et merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé mourir dans la rue la nuit dernière. ».

Hum. Il pourrait toujours aller se renseigner chez le fleuriste, mais il avait l'impression que ça ne servirait à rien. Il pourrait toujours se moquer du visage ahuri du commerçant, mais ça ne l'avancerait à rien avec Hermione. Non, il fallait trouver mieux. Hermione n'était pas une femme ordinaire, loin de là. De toute manière, il n'avait aucune expérience avec les femmes, alors c'était sans doute mieux comme cela.

Mais que pourrait-il lui offrir pour lui faire plaisir ? Qu'aimait-elle faire à part apprendre ses livres par cœur ? Severus se redressa brutalement dans son lit en se frappant le front du plat de la main. Quel imbécile ! La réponse était si évidente qu'il se demandait encore comment il avait pu passer à côté. Il se rua vers sa salle de bains et se prépara pour la journée à venir. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait le plaisir de faire naître un sourire sur les belles lèvres de son invitée.

oOo

Après le petit-déjeuner, Severus s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Hermione, son cœur battant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Et si elle n'aimait pas mon cadeau ?

_Imbécile, évidemment qu'elle va l'aimer. _

Mais si elle était encore fâchée contre moi ? Si elle voulait que je la laisse tranquille ?

_Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, espèce de cornichon !_

Hé, c'est mon insulte, et puis…

Severus secoua vigoureusement la tête en se demandant pourquoi il se battait contre son subconscient en plein milieu du couloir. Il frappa doucement contre la porte, espérant presque qu'elle ne réponde pas. Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune sorcière ouvrit la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Cette seule vue détendit immédiatement Severus. Il lui rendit son sourire et s'amusa de voir son air surpris. Oui, il était capable de sourire… de temps en temps. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Il sentit ses joues rougirent légèrement et pria Merlin pour qu'Hermione ne remarque rien.

« Hum. Je voulais vous montrer quelque chose, je pense que ça devrait vous plaire. Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? »

Heureusement pour lui, Hermione n'avait pas vu ses joues rougir. Légèrement choquée de voir son ancien professeur aussi… étrange, elle acquiesça en silence et le laissa la guider le long du couloir. Il les amena jusqu'à une large porte en bois qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle.

« Ahah. Chaque chose en son temps. » l'interrompit-il. « Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas prévu de vous torturer, je peux vous assurer que cette salle est parfaitement inoffensive. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » rigola Hermione. « Je vous fais confiance. »

Severus dut faire volte face pour cacher le sourire qui venait d'étirer ses traits. Elle mentait surement, mais c'était quand même agréable à entendre de sa bouche. Il posa la main sur la poignée et fit pivoter la porte pour laisser apparaître la fameuse pièce.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri, autant de surprise que de bonheur, en apercevant des étagères entières de livres. Des livres magiques, moldus, anciens, récents, en anglais, en chinois, en runes… Assez de livres pour occuper toute une vie. Elle entendit Severus ricaner dans son dos et fit volte face, perplexe.

« Des livres, oui. J'aurais du me douter que vous alliez réagir de cette manière. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était senti obligé de l'insulter alors qu'il essayait de lui faire un cadeau, mais il se maudit mentalement de n'avoir pas pu retenir sa réflexion. Pourtant, la colère de son invitée n'arriva pas. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle répliquait :

« Venant de quelqu'un qui possède une bibliothèque mieux fournie que celle de Poudlard, je prends ça pour un compliment. » Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement devant l'air boudeur de son ancien professeur avant de demander : « Vous êtes sérieux, Professeur ? Je peux vraiment lire tous ces livres ? »

« Non. C'est ma propre méthode de torture. Je vous enferme dans une bibliothèque en vous interdisant l'accès à tous les ouvrages. » la taquina-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, terminant sa phrase dans un murmure. « Vous savez, après ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière… Hum. Je pense que nous pouvons nous appeler par nos prénoms, non ? »

Hermione resta bouche bée une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de s'en apercevoir. Severus la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle, mais elle comprit vite qu'il était simplement nerveux de ne pas avoir obtenu de réponse. Elle était juste… troublée. D'abord, il était venu lui sauver la vie alors qu'elle lui avait désobéit, il l'avait invitée à utiliser sa bibliothèque personnelle, il avait fait de l'humour, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Et maintenant, il l'autorisait à l'appeler… Severus ?

Elle avait la vague impression d'avoir atterrit dans un monde parallèle, un univers différent. C'était la solution la plus logique, mais ne pouvait-elle pas simplement supposer, qu'elle avait mal jugé l'homme qui se tenait face à elle ? Elle ferma la bouche avant de hocher frénétiquement la tête, comme pour être sure qu'il comprenait bien le message.

« Oui, bien sur Prof- » Elle laissa échapper un soupir avant de se corriger. « Severus. »

Cette fois ci, Severus ne sourit pas, mais Hermione aperçut une étrange lueur dans son regard. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au fond des yeux de son ancien professeur, quelque chose qui s'apparentait à du soulagement, ou de la reconnaissance. Étrange.

« Très bien, Hermione. » murmura-t-il, la sortant de ses pensées. « Je vais vous laisser profiter de la bibliothèque, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans le salon. »

Le grand brun fit volte face et la jeune femme fit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible. Comme par réflexe, elle fit un pas en avant et hurla presque :

« Severus ! » Elle se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, évitant le regard du sorcier avant de marmonner : « Vous pourriez... enfin, je veux dire, c'est stupide. La bibliothèque est immense, vous n'êtes pas obligé de partir. Enfin, c'est comme vous voulez, bien sur... »

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle racontait ?

« Oh, non bien sur, je peux rester. Je ne suis pas venu ici depuis pas mal de temps, mais j'ai toujours regretté de n'avoir pas lu tous les livres de la section moldue. » répondit-il calmement ( après s'être remis du choc bien entendu ).

« Je dois donc en conclure que vous avez lu tous ceux de la section magique ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Tout à fait. » répondit Severus, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Mais... » commença-t-elle, choquée par le nombre d'ouvrages étalés sous ses yeux. « C'est impossible, j'ai mis plus de cinq ans à finir la bibliothèque de Poudlard ! C'est... vraiment impressionnant... »

« Hum. Merci » articula Severus, gêné par la tournure de la discussion. Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui avouer qu'il passait ses journées à lire parce que les gamins de la rue s'amusaient à le frapper quand il sortait... « Si je vous conseille un livre de la section sorcière, m'aiderez-vous à en choisir un dans la section moldue ? »

oOo

Dix minutes plus tard, Severus s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils avec une édition récente d'Orgueil & Préjugés tandis qu'Hermione dévorait des yeux un manuscrit égyptien sur la composition de la goutte du mort-vivant.

« Décidément, vous êtes prévisible Hermione. » ricana Severus en lisant la quatrième de couverture. « Un roman féministe à l'eau de rose. Un peu cliché vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Vous auriez préféré un roman sur les vampires peut-être, j'aurais pu alimenter les rumeurs. » répliqua-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je vous signale que ce roman est un classique, et que je ne l'ai pas choisi pour son côté féministe. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez parler. Vous m'avez refilé un traité sur les potions. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione lui tirait la langue. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand elle se permettait ce genre de familiarité avec Severus Rogue, mais elle devait avouer qu'elle trouvait cela plutôt plaisant. Relaxé, il avait une personnalité tolérable, voire même agréable. Et ses piques, qu'elle avait un jour trouvé si insultantes à son égard, lui apparaissaient désormais plus divertissantes qu'autre chose. Qui sait, peut-être gagnait-il à être connu.

« J'aime assez ce... Mr Darcy. » déclara Severus après plusieurs minutes de lecture silencieuse.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, serra son poing, essaya même de fermer les yeux... en vain. Elle éclata de rire, faisant sursauter Severus.

« Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » s'exclama-t-il.

« Rien... vraiment rien... » gloussa Hermione. « Continuez à lire, désolée... »

Elle continua à ricaner silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant de replonger dans sa lecture. De faire semblant en tout cas. Voilà exactement pourquoi elle avait choisi ce livre en particulier. Elle était persuadée que Severus allait faire un commentaire sur Mr Darcy, ils étaient si semblables sur certains points que c'en était incroyable. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était assez étrange de penser que sa mère la comparait elle-même à Elizabeth.

Chassant cette idée de son esprit ( pour l'instant en tout cas ), elle se concentra à nouveau sur le personnage de Mr Darcy. Severus était-il un héros de l'ombre, était-il comme le personnage du roman ? Un homme simplement... timide et incompris ? Rogue avait sans doute la fierté du personnage, son sens de la répartie et son mépris apparent du genre humain; mais se cachait-il quelque chose sous la surface ?

Il y a deux jours, elle aurait juré que non. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus sure de rien.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus referma le roman et se releva d'un geste vif. La position d'Hermione le prit par surprise et il ne put pas s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement : elle était assise en tailleur, par terre, le dos contre le fauteuil.

« Si j'avais su, je vous aurais vraiment fait dormir par terre. » se moqua-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux de son nouveau livre et lui lança un sourire amusé.

« Je vous assure que je dors bien dans un lit, j'ai juste pris l'habitude de lire comme ça à Poudlard. La salle commune était bondée, alors je m'installais contre un mur à l'écart quand je voulais lire. » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle racontait ça à son ancien professeur, mais la situation ne lui paraissait plus aussi surréaliste que tout à l'heure. Elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui. « Vous allez manger ? »

« Non. Nous allons manger. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous mangiez mes ouvrages plus tard dans l'après-midi. »

Hermione fit semblant d'être vexée l'espace d'un instant, mais Severus pouvait lire un soupçon d'amusement au fond de ses yeux. Pour une raison étrange, cette simple vue lui donna envie de rire comme un dément. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

La jeune femme l'accepta sans même y réfléchir et le maître de potions se trouva stupide de se réjouir d'un contact si banal, d'un geste si anodin. De son côté, Hermione sentit ses joues virer au rouge lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la main de Severus était douce et chaude. Elle s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle soit froide comme la mort après toutes les histoires qu'on racontait sur lui. Elle rougit de plus belle en se demandant si tout son corps était aussi doux.

Vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine et l'observa faire tandis qu'il découpait les ingrédients pour leur repas. Chacun de ses gestes était à la fois doux et ferme. Chaque mouvement de sa main était comme calculé, il combinait efficacité et grâce, et Hermione se perdit dans l'observation de son travail. Elle n'avait jamais pris le temps de remarquer à quel point ses mains étaient habiles, à bien y réfléchir, même sa démarche avait quelque chose de gracieuse, il ne trainait jamais des pieds, il avait un pas souple mais déterminé.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais remarqué ce genre de choses auparavant ?

Préférant éviter de s'aventurer dans ces eaux là, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. La salade que Severus avait prévue était prête et le cuisinier en question la fixait d'un air étrange. Il avait du remarquer qu'elle était ailleurs. Merde.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé du livre ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait naturel.

« Le style était acceptable, mais l'ambiance... hum... je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer les... vous voyez ? » s'embrouilla-t-il.

« Vous voulez mon avis ? » se moqua-t-elle. « Vous avez aimé ce roman ! Vous n'arrivez même pas à formuler une critique cohérente ! »

Severus était légèrement choqué de voir Hermione au bord de l'hystérie parce qu'il avait aimé un simple bouquin. Oui, bon d'accord, il avait bien aimé les personnages de Darcy et d'Elizabeth, mais uniquement parce qu'il s'était imaginé à leur place avec Hermione. Bien sur, il n'allait pas le lui dire.

« C'est parfaitement faux. Je n'ai rien à reprocher au livre en soi, certes, mais ce n'est pas mon style. » répliqua-t-il.

« Menteur ! De toute façon je ne vous crois pas, voilà. C'est un très beau livre je trouve, il prouve que toutes les premières impressions ne sont pas fiables. »

« Il faut croire, oui... » murmura-t-il en guise de réponse.

* * *

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous trouvez que ce chapitre les a aidé à se rapprocher ?**

**Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire en tout cas, je suis fane d'Orgueil et Préjugés ( de Jane Austen en général ) et je trouvais que Severus avait vraiment des côtés Darcy ^^**

**Franchement, vous ne rêvez pas de rencontrer un Mr darcy ou un Severus un jour ? Moi oui en tout cas !**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, comme d'habitude ! Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Comme prévu il y aura 6 chapitres, et un épilogue. Ce chapitre est donc l'avant dernier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**J'ai repris l'idée du rendez-vous dans le dessin animé, et je me suis bien amusée à l'adapter à notre couple :p**

**Lizzie : J'adore tous les Jane Austen et Orgueil & Préjugés est le premier que j'ai lu =) mais je n'ai lu aucune fiction dessus, j'avoue que je me concentre plus sur les Severus / Hermione en ce moment ^^ mais je jetterai peut-être un coup d'oeil alors !**

**Eileen19 : Ah une autre fane de Jane Austen ! J'ai lu tous ses romans sauf Northanger Abbey et vu quasiment toutes les adaptations imaginables ! j'adore aussi Raison & Sentiments, mais je déteste Marianne dedans. Tu as vu l'adaptation dans laquelle Alan Rickman joue le Colonel Brandon ? Il est excellent dedans ( et sexy, comme toujours ! )**

**Sinon je te comprends parfaitement. Si j'avais à choisir, je prendrais Severus avant Mr darcy, sans hésiter ^^**

**J'aime Severus : ( très beau pseudo, héhé ) Merci beaucoup :D N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un MP dès que tu commenceras la publication dans ce cas, ça m'intéresse ! Et dès ma première lecture d'Orgueil & Préjugés je me suis dit que Darcy ressemblait étrangement à Snape ^^ Dans les deux cas, ce sont mes persos préférés !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Depuis ce jour là, tout s'était passé pour le mieux entre Severus et Hermione. Ils arrivaient à lire tranquillement, à discuter même parfois. Le brun supportait les moqueries occasionnelles de son invitée tandis que la jeune femme commençait à apprécier l'humour tranchant de son hôte. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué avant ? Ses remarques étaient parfois sèches, voire insultantes, mais il les faisait avec tellement d'humour et d'ironie qu'elle ne pouvait plus les prendre mal.

C'en devenait ridicule. Il l'insultait et elle se mettait à sourire, à rigoler. Parfois, elle se prenait à penser que Severus Rogue était en fait l'homme le plus drôle qu'elle ai jamais rencontré. Peut-être fallait-il simplement un peu de temps pour apprendre à le connaître ? Si ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor pouvaient la voir à cet instant, ils l'enverraient au bûcher, ou pire. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir, elle avait découvert un tout nouveau personnage derrière la carapace froide de son ancien professeur, et elle s'attachait réellement à lui.

Comment pourrait-elle faire autrement ? Il était grand, mystérieux, courageux, drôle, intelligent… sexy. Oui, parfaitement. Severus Rogue était sexy. Les grandes robes noires qu'elle avait un jour trouvée intimidantes lui paraissaient maintenant élégantes, ses longs cheveux noirs, son regard perçant, ses fines lèvres… même son nez. La jeune femme soupira dans la bibliothèque de Spinner's End en comprenant qu'elle était peu à peu en train de tomber amoureuse d'un homme qui parvenait à peine à supporter sa compagnie.

« Un problème, Hermione ? » lui demanda l'homme en question après l'avoir entendu soupirer.

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle, relevant soudainement la tête pour sortir de ses pensées. « Non, non… rien. »

Elle lui lança un sourire rassurant mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Severus ne parut pas tout à fait convaincu. Il haussa un sourcil et se leva de son propre fauteuil pour poser sa main sur le front de l'ancienne sang et or. Hermione sursauta légèrement à ce contact, déjà qu'elle avait dut rougir à force de fantasmer sur Severus, elle était persuadée d'obtenir un teint rouge tomate d'ici peu.

« Hum… Apparemment vous n'avez pas de fièvre, mais vous n'avez pas l'air en forme… » murmura Severus en s'écartant doucement d'elle. Il resta planté debout face à son ancienne élève et se passa la main derrière la nuque avant d'ajouter : « Peut-être qu'un peu d'air frais vous ferait du bien. Un véritable repas aussi. Mes talents de cuisinier sont assez médiocres après tout. Nous pourrions dîner dehors si vous le souhaitez. »

Severus avait détourné le regard pour achever sa phrase. Ses cheveux masquaient parfaitement bien le teint rosi de ses joues et l'insécurité grandissante au fond de son regard. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'invitait _vraiment_ à sortir, non vraiment, pas de quoi paniquer. Pourquoi se sentait-il si stupide alors ?

« Oh, très bonne idée ! Enfin… c'est-à-dire que… »

_Oh mon Dieu, elle est embarrassée ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !_ se maudit Severus, se retenant à grande peine d'aller se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

« Enfin, j'aimerais aller dans un bon restaurant, vous voyez ? » poursuivit-elle finalement. Severus respira pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis des années, heureusement, Hermione ne s'en aperçut pas et poursuivit. « Je voulais essayer une de mes robes d'été, enfin, si ça vous gêne, dîtes-le moi, c'est comme vous voulez. Je tiens aussi à payer ma part, bien sur ! »

Maintenant c'était au tour d'Hermione de fuir le regard de Severus. Les yeux baissés, elle faillit tomber de son fauteuil en entendant le grand brun ricaner à quelques centimètres seulement. Il s'était agenouillé juste en face d'elle, son visage au niveau du sien.

« Je vous laisse le choix du restaurant, aucun problème. Ce soir, 20h dans ce cas ? » souffla-t-il dans un sourire qu'Hermione se maudit de trouver irrésistible.

« Très bien. » murmura-t-elle finalement en priant pour que ses joues ne prennent pas encore une couloir pivoine.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione observa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait longuement hésité sur le choix de sa robe pour la soirée et avait finalement opté pour un tissu léger. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en voyant la couleur de sa tenue : vert foncée avec une ceinture argentée. Les couleurs de Serpentard. Dire que son choix n'avait rien à voir avec Severus aurait été un beau mensonge.

Enfin… Disons qu'elle ne la portait que pour le remercier. Pas du tout parce qu'elle voulait lui faire plaisir, non ça n'avait rien à voir. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon soigné mais pas trop strict, laissant quelques mèches retomber le long de sa nuque. Son maquillage était léger, pas trop voyant surtout, juste assez pour accentuer la couleur chocolat de ses yeux. Satisfaite du résultat, elle attrapa son sac à main et descendit les escaliers.

De son côté, Severus n'en menait pas large. Il avait enfilé son plus beau costume moldu, peigné ses cheveux et prit un calmant pour s'empêcher de paniquer complètement. Il faisait les cent pas dans le salon lorsqu'une voix amusée retentit dans son dos :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, je suis sure qu'elle te trouvera très beau. » se moqua Dumbledore en s'avançant vers l'homme qu'il considérait comme un fils.

« Ne commencez pas. Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici au juste ? »

« Allons, allons. Je n'ai même plus le droit de te rendre visite ? » plaisanta le vieil homme aux yeux pétillants de malice. « Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai besoin d'un motif ? »

Severus lui lança un regard entendu, mais Albus se contenta de sourire avant de prendre place dans le canapé.

« Je viens juste m'assurer que tout va bien. Vous sortez peut-être ? »

« Non, je me suis habillé comme cela pour nettoyer la maison. » rétorqua Severus, à bout de nerfs.

« Voyons Severus, calme toi. Je suis sur que tout se passera bien. »

« Et comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » aboya le brun.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » répondit-il dans un sourire avant de se lever gracieusement.

« Oh bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore. Y-a-t'il un problème ? » s'enquit Hermione en arrivant dans la pièce à son tour.

Severus fit volte face et retint son souffle en apercevant son ancienne élève face à lui. Magnifique, en un mot. La réaction d'Hermione en voyant Severus fut plus ou moins la même et Albus dut se retenir de leur rire ouvertement au nez. Ces deux là étaient si transparents que c'en était risible. Il lança un sourire rassurant à Hermione, persuadé désormais que tout se passerait pour le mieux sans qu'il n'ai besoin d'intervenir à nouveau.

« Aucun problème, Miss Granger, je vous assure. Tout va pour le mieux. J'allais justement partir, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard. » souffla-t-il en les observant tour à tour par-dessus ses lunettes en demi lune.

Cette fois ci même Severus rougit légèrement, heureusement pour lui, le vieil homme fut le seul à s'en apercevoir. Il hocha légèrement la tête en guise d'au revoir et se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione.

« Vous êtes superbe. » murmura-t-il sans oser la regarder en face.

« Merci Severus, vous êtes très élégant aussi. » répondit-elle dans un sourire. « Hum… Si vous êtes prêt… »

« Oh bien sur ! » se reprit Severus en lui tendant son bras.

Il les guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de les faire transplaner dans une ruelle déserte au cœur de Londres. En jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à Hermione il regretta presque de l'avoir fait sortir. Elle était bien trop belle pour son propre bien, et il était jaloux d'avance de devoir partagé cette vue avec quiconque. Comme pour se rassurer, il plaça délicatement sa main au creux de son dos avant de la guider vers le restaurant qu'elle avait choisi plus tôt dans la journée.

L'établissement était classe sans être assez huppé pour en devenir gênant. Une fois arrivés à leur table, Severus aida Hermione à retirer son manteau avant de la faire s'asseoir. Il n'avait jamais été un gentleman, il n'avait jamais voulu en être un à vrai dire. Mais il y avait encore quelques règles de base à respecter, et s'il devait les appliquer pour elle, il le ferait. Le sourire qu'elle lui tendit lorsqu'il tira sa chaise pour elle valait bien qu'il se donne le mal d'être galant.

Il s'installa à son tour et garda nerveusement ses mains jointes sous la table. Hermione paraissait tout à fait sereine, était-il le seul à se mettre dans des états pareils pour une simple sortie entre amis ? Il retint un léger soupir en se rappelant que ce dîner ne voulait sans doute rien dire pour la jeune femme. C'était peut-être triste, mais il était déterminé à se contenter de l'amitié de la jeune femme si c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait lui offrir. N'était-ce pas mieux que rien ?

Le serveur leur apporta le menu et prit la commande de leurs apéritifs. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna enfin, Hermione posa doucement ses mains sur la table et plongea son regard au fond de celui de Severus.

« Hum, Severus ? Je voulais vous demander un service… » commença-t-elle, hésitante.

Severus haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait à lui demander. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de transformer ce dîner en rendez-vous d'affaire, mais il pouvait tout de même écouter sa requête.

« J'en ai fini avec Poudlard, et après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, j'aimerais qu'on puisse se tutoyer… » murmura Hermione en regardant partout dans le restaurant sauf en direction de Severus.

Dire qu'il était choqué était bien en dessous de la vérité. Stupéfait. Il resta bien cinq secondes la bouche entrouverte avant de s'en rendre compte et il se hâta de la refermer.

« Je suppose que cela serait acceptable. Mais à une condition. » proposa-t-il.

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil perplexe.

« Que tu me laisses payer le dîner de ce soir. »

« C'est hors de question ! Si tu as voulu dîner dehors, c'était uniquement ma faute ! » s'insurgea-t-elle, soulagée néanmoins d'entendre Severus la tutoyer.

« Ah oui ? Alors comment comptes-tu payer pour ce soir ? » se moqua-t-il en sortant un portefeuille de sa poche.

« Comment as-tu fait pour me le prendre ? Tu es vraiment impossible ! » Hermione fit semblant de bouder deux secondes mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire.

« J'ai été espion pendant des années, Hermione. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à te l'emprunter plus tôt dans la journée. » répliqua-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Hé bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix pour ce soir. Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui paierai ! »

« On verra. » répondit-il, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Se pourrait-il qu'elle veuille vraiment sortir avec lui dans le futur ? Que ce soit parce qu'elle était coincée avec lui ou non, il était bien décidé à en profiter. Toutefois pour ce qui était de la laisser payer, elle pouvait toujours courir. Mais ça, il n'était pas prêt à le lui dire.

Le serveur revint avec leurs commandes et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à parler à Severus. Il était intelligent, drôle et perspicace. Ils pouvaient discuter de tout, des anciens élèves de Poudlard, de potions, de livres qu'ils avaient lus, de coutumes moldus qu'ils aimaient. Ils parlèrent de choses légères, aucun d'entre eux n'osant aborder le sujet qui leur occupait pourtant l'esprit. Si Bellatrix était capturée, où irait-elle ? Devrait-elle partir ? Choisirait-elle de rester ? La laisserait-il faire ?

Severus ne pensait même pas que la question se pose puisqu'il supposait que la jeune femme était pressée de pouvoir partir. Hermione, elle, avait simplement peur de lui demander et d'être rejetée. Elle entama donc son dessert en rejetant cette question au loin. Elle aurait l'occasion d'y penser le moment venu.

Elle remarqua alors que des couples avaient commencé à danser dans un coin de la salle. Depuis quand la musique avait-elle commencé, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle avait une envie folle de demander à Severus de danser avec elle. Elle reposa doucement sa cuiller et lança un sourire amusé à son ancien professeur.

« Puisque je te laisse gracieusement payer pour le dîner, on peut dire que tu me dois une faveur, non ? »

« Tu ne me laisses pas payer, je te le rappelle… Mais oui, on peut dire cela. Pourquoi ? »

« Alors viens danser avec moi. » répondit-elle en se levant. Elle tendit sa main à Severus et lui lança un sourire rassurant. Lorsqu'elle vit que Severus ne la prenait pas, elle fronça un sourcil. « C'est la faveur que je te demande. Tu ne veux pas ? » demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète de voir qu'il n'avait pas envie de danser avec elle. L'idée le dégoutait, peut-être ?

« Non… enfin, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas danser avec toi… C'est que… hum… Je n'ai pas dansé depuis très longtemps, et même à l'époque, je n'étais pas très doué. »

« Je vais te montrer dans ce cas. C'est tout bête tu verras. » répondit Hermione dans un souffle. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir retenu sa respiration pendant l'équivalent de 10 ans. Elle agrippa la main de Severus avant de le forcer à la suivre sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Elle s'arrêta finalement et se plaça face à son partenaire, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle y lut toute l'insécurité qu'il lui avait caché jusqu'à présent, la peur qu'il essayait de masquer, mais aussi une lueur nouvelle qu'elle n'arrivait pas bien à comprendre. Elle prit sa main droite et la posa délicatement sur sa hanche avant d'attraper l'autre dans la sienne. Hermione releva la tête pour planter son regard directement dans celui de Severus et entama un slow.

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« C'est tout. Pas si dur que ça, hein ? » répondit-elle en souriant.

Pour seule réponse, Severus resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle et l'attira contre lui, posant son menton au dessus de sa tête pour qu'Hermione puisse nicher son visage au creux de son cou. La jeune femme comprit l'invitation et y répondit avec plaisir, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir chaque battement du cœur de son partenaire, chaque respiration qu'il prenait. En sentant le cœur de Severus s'affoler légèrement, elle eut la pensée stupide que c'était sans doute la plus belle chose qu'elle ai jamais entendu.

Severus respira profondément, s'enivrant du parfum que les cheveux d'Hermione dégageaient. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir un si grand nez, l'odeur légèrement sucré de la jeune femme était merveilleuse, presque addictive.

Il observa alors les autres danseurs sur la piste. Des couples pour la plupart, ils étaient tous jeunes, à peine sortis de l'école. Cette seule image lui donna soudain l'impression d'être un vieux pervers qui demandait à une écolière de monter dans sa voiture. Il tenta de s'écarter mais Hermione accentua leur étreinte, s'accrochant à son costume comme une noyée à sa bouée de sauvetage. Severus posa doucement sa main sur celle d'Hermione et l'écarta de lui pour la libérer.

« On devrait peut-être rentrer. » murmura-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête mais Severus fut surpris de voir la déception qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cacher. Aurait-elle vraiment voulu rester ?

_Se pourrait-il qu'elle… qu'elle veuille être avec moi ?_

Chassant cette idée pour l'instant, il raccompagna la jeune femme à leur table, l'aida à enfiler son manteau et paya l'addition sous le regard agacé de son invitée. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant son expression outragée et Hermione lui lança un sourire amusé en le voyant rigoler de la sorte.

« Je te jure que la prochaine fois c'est moi qui paierai ! » déclara-t-elle en souriant.

« Tu y tiens vraiment ? » demanda Severus, incertain, avant de la guider hors du restaurant.

« Absolument. » conclut-elle avant de prendre délicatement sa main dans la sienne et d'emmêler ses doigts aux siens.

Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Severus pour être sure que son geste ne le gênait pas lorsqu'elle vit qu'il lui lançait un petit sourire rassurant, elle resserra légèrement son étreinte avant de les faire transplaner dans le salon de Spinner's End. Elle garda sa main en place mais fit en sorte que Severus puisse retirer la sienne s'il en avait envie. Quand elle vit qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour se dégager, elle laissa échapper un sourire radieux, se disant que tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu.

Severus les entraina jusqu'à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, soudain très nerveux. Que devait-il faire ? L'embrasser, la plaquer contre le mur et la prendre ici-même, lui caresser tendrement la joue peut-être ? Ou ne rien faire. Retirer sa main de la sienne et s'enfuir comme un lâche. Il n'en avait jamais été un mais à cet instant il avait l'impression qu'embrasser Hermione serait plus compliqué que de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une cuiller à café.

Tandis que Severus restait dans l'indécision, Hermione ne se posait pas tant de questions. Elle caressa doucement la main du maître de potions du bout du pouce avant de se placer sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser au coin de sa bouche. L'embrasser simplement sur la joue aurait été moins risqué, mais les lèvres de Severus l'avaient tenté toute la soirée, elle n'avait pas pu résister. Elle ne se rendit compte de son erreur que lorsqu'elle s'écarta et que l'envie de sentir leurs lèvres vraiment jointes ne l'assaillit à nouveau. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que Severus était resté presque paralysé par le choc, elle soupira doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

« A demain Severus, bonne nuit. » murmura-t-elle finalement dans un sourire avant de refermer la porte sur un Severus toujours abasourdi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il reprit enfin ses esprits et passa délicatement son index et son majeur sur le morceau de lèvre qu'Hermione venait d'effleurer. Venait-elle de l'embrasser ? En quelque sorte, non ? Il resta bloqué quelques instants encore avant de faire demi tour et de s'affaler sur son lit, épuisé mais plein d'espoir. Qui sait, peut-être que cette fois tout irait bien ?

oOo

**Hermione Granger, héroïne ou traîtresse déguisée ?**

_Comme nos lecteurs pourront le constater sur la photo en couverture, Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant, connue pour ses aventures avec les grands noms du monde de la sorcellerie, a été aperçue hier soir dans un restaurant moldue en compagnie de l'espion, Severus Rogue !_

_Dîner d'affaire ? Je ne crois pas, à en juger par la manière dont la jeune femme flirtait avec son ancien professeur. « Les uniformes de l'école étaient à manche longue, elle aurait très bien pu cacher un tatouage sur son avant bras. » nous confie courageusement un de ses anciens camarades de classe. « Elle passait énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, elle était peu sociable. Qui sait ce qu'elle y lisait ? »_

_La jeune femme aurait-elle pu tromper Harry Potter et Ron Weasley toutes ces années ? Severus Rogue a-t-il eu le temps de préparer sa jeune apprentie à Poudlard ? A peine débarrassé du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le monde magique est-il à l'abri d'une nouvelle attaque ?_

Hermione reposa rageusement la Gazette du Sorcier sur la table de la cuisine et se rua dans sa chambre pour attraper quelques affaires. Quel ramassis de conneries ! Et dire qu'ils osaient accuser Severus, alors qu'il avait passé sa vie à protéger le monde sorcier ! C'en était trop !

Elle attrapa sa baguette et lança un patronus pour prévenir Severus qu'elle partait. Une fois sure que son messager était parti, elle transplana directement au Square Grimmaurd.

Severus aperçut un aigle entrer dans sa chambre et mit quelques secondes à comprendre que quelqu'un voulait lui transmettre un message. Le sourire que la voix d'Hermione avait provoqué s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'il entendit ce qu'elle avait à lui annoncer : « Je suis désolée, il fallait que je parle à Ron et Harry, tu comprendras pourquoi en lisant la Gazette de ce matin. Fais attention à toi. »

Il se leva en vitesse et se précipita vers la chambre d'Hermione, uniquement pour la trouver vide. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, appelant Hermione comme pour se prouver que ce n'était qu'une blague. Lorsqu'il ne reçut que le silence pour réponse, il commença vraiment à regretter son optimisme de la veille. Severus aperçut alors la photo animée sur la couverture de la Gazette, il agrippa le journal et s'effondra dans le canapé.

* * *

**Non, ne me tuez paaaas ! J'ai essayé d'adapter le dessin animé au mieux possible puisque je n'imaginais pas Ron enfermer les Granger pour les envoyer à l'asile ^^ Mais je trouve que de cette manière c'est d'autant plus tragique pour Severus. Le message d'Hermione est volontairement ambigu, vous comprendrez pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Hé oui, ce n'est pas fini, loin de là ! Ne désespérez pas, tous les Disney se finissent bien ^^ ( enfin en l'occurrence, ça dépend pour qui... Mouhaha. Hum... bref. )**

**Plus sérieusement, je vous posterai l'ultime chapitre dans quelques jours, et j'uploaderai surement l'épilogue dans la foulée.**

**A bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review ! Ça ne prend que quelques secondes et franchement ça m'encourage vraiment à écrire =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir et je suis contente que vous appréciez mon histoire !**

**Honnêtement je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et je crois que je vais continuer à écrire des SSHG jusqu'à avoir épuisé tous les sujets ( on ne se refait pas, j'aime trop ce couple, et Severus est tellement sexy... )**

**Enfin, en attendant voilà le dernier chapitre, je pense que vous reconnaîtrez le dessin animé derrière même si j'ai changé quelques détails ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Harry ! Ron ! Par Merlin, où êtes-vous ? » hurla Hermione en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires ? » lui répondit Ron en sortant de sa chambre.

Il se dirigea à grand pas vers celle qu'il avait eu l'intention d'épouser avant de la prendre par les épaules pour la secouer brutalement.

« C'est vrai ce que la Gazette raconte ? Tu étais avec Rogue pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Ecoute moi Ronald ! » l'interrompit-elle en s'écartant. Elle s'appuya contre le mur du couloir pour reprendre ses esprits avant de poursuivre : « J'ai du habiter avec Severus, oui. Le professeur Dumbledore avait peur que Bellatrix ne s'en prenne à moi, alors il m'a demandée d'aller habiter chez lui pour qu'il puisse me protéger. Vraiment, on m'accuse d'être un mangemort dans la Gazette et tout ce que tu me demandes c'est si je sors avec Severus ! »

« Hé ben oui ! Il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Tu l'appelles Severus, c'est un monstre, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé bon sang ? Et cette photo dans la gazette… ! » s'emporta-t-il en faisant de grands gestes qu'Hermione s'efforçait d'esquiver.

« Tu préfères croire la Gazette que ta meilleure amie ? » demanda-t-elle, les mains posées sur les hanches, un sourcil haussé et le regard perçant.

« Je croirais ma meilleure amie si je l'avais sous les yeux ! Je ne sais pas ce que Rogue t'a fait mais il va le regretter ! Je suis désolée Hermione, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer ça… »

« Mais de quoi… » commença-t-elle.

Avant d'avoir eu le temps de formuler la fin de sa question, elle se retrouva ligotée. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi incroyable, elle aurait trouvé le temps de féliciter Ron pour la qualité de son sort, mais étant donné qu'elle en était la victime, elle s'abstint. Le rouquin la prit dans ses bras avant d'aller la déposer sur son propre lit, ignorant les cris de rage de sa meilleure amie. Il referma la porte et descendit au salon. Une seconde plus tard, il avait transplané.

oOo

Partie. Elle était partie. Severus était assis dans le canapé de la bibliothèque qu'il avait si souvent fréquenté avec Hermione, la Gazette du matin posée sur les genoux. Il s'était retenu de la déchirer en morceaux pour se rappeler plus tard pourquoi la jeune femme s'était enfuie. La photo prise la veille semblait le narguer, le sourire d'Hermione était faux, le sien était ridicule aujourd'hui.

Il repensa au dernier message qu'elle lui avait laissé. Il avait été on ne peut plus clair. Elle était partie pour échapper aux rumeurs du monde sorcier, par honte d'être vue avec lui. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, pas entièrement, il aurait aussi honte d'être aperçue en sa compagnie s'il était à la place de la jeune femme. Seulement, il s'était imaginé qu'Hermione était différente, qu'elle avait appris à le connaître, à l'aimer peut-être un peu.

_Tu parles !_ pensa-t-il amèrement en avalant cul sec son énième verre de la matinée.

Elle ne reviendrait pas, et lui, il allait finir ses jours dans ce canapé. Il ne se lèverait plus jamais, il mourrait de fatigue ou de faim. Pas de soif en tout cas. Il se servit un nouveau verre de Whisky pur feu et apprécia la sensation de brulure qu'il provoqua au fond de sa gorge. Il pensa avec ironie que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait su qu'il suffisait de cela pour le briser, Severus n'aurait jamais survécu deux mois à son service. Ses pouvoirs magiques étaient affaiblis par l'alcool et l'état de déprime dans lequel il se trouvait. Ses sortilèges de protection ne devaient même plus être en place, et il ne trouvait pas la force de s'en préoccuper.

Puisqu'Hermione était partie, il n'avait plus personne à protéger. Si des fanatiques devaient venir l'achever, il les accueillerait à bras ouverts. Pris dans ses pensées morbides, Severus n'entendit pas sa porte d'entrée s'ouvrir avec force.

oOo

Hermione se débattit avec ses liens, elle s'agitait tellement qu'elle finit par atterrir lourdement sur le sol de la chambre. Ron était parti chercher Severus. Et s'il arrivait vraiment à lui faire du mal ? Tout était de sa faute, elle n'aurait jamais du partir… Alors qu'elle s'acharnait encore sur ses liens, une idée lui vint.

« Kreattur ! » cria-t-elle, au comble du désespoir.

L'elfe apparut devant elle, apparemment mécontent d'avoir été dérangé en plein travail. Il la toisait du regard mais la jeune femme n'était pas d'humeur à se battre avec lui.

« Libère moi s'il-te-plaît… » le supplia-t-elle.

« Kreattur ne reçoit pas d'ordre d'une sang-de-bourbe. » répondit l'elfe en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« L'ordre ne vient pas de moi. Si tu veux je peux appeler Harry pour qu'il te le répète lui-même. » répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton mielleux.

A la mention du nom de son maître, Kreattur commença à ronchonner. Il n'aimait pas du tout le jeune Potter, mais il ne pouvait pas contredire un de ses ordres. Levant les yeux au ciel, il transplana pour aller le chercher.

« Non ! Reste ici et libère moi ! » hurla-t-elle dans le vide.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kreattur réapparut avec Harry au bout du bras. Hermione tenta de se relever mais retomba sans grâce contre le plancher. Elle accrocha le regard de son meilleur ami tandis que des larmes de frustration commençaient à couler le long de ses joues.

« Harry, je t'en supplie, libère moi. Il est peut-être en danger. »

« Qui ? Rogue ? » demanda le Survivant, apparemment inquiet pour son ancien professeur de potions.

« Oui. Fais moi confiance s'il-te-plaît. Je t'expliquerai tout. » sanglota-t-elle difficilement.

Harry hocha la tête et défit les liens qui retenaient sa meilleure amie d'un coup de baguette. Elle l'avait soutenu pendant toutes ces années, sans jamais faiblir, sans jamais douter. Il lui devait bien ça. Si elle faisait confiance à Rogue, elle devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander plus d'explication mais la jeune femme l'interrompit.

« Je dois y aller. Je te promets que je reviendrai. »

L'instant d'après, la jeune femme avait sortit sa baguette et transplané, laissant son meilleur ami seul dans la maison de son parrain.

oOo

Ron entra dans la maison de Severus Rogue et grimaça de dégoût. Même le Terrier paraissait moins misérable que ce trou ! Il fit le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée mais n'y trouva personne. Il monta alors doucement les escaliers, la baguette tendue devant lui, prêt à attaquer au moindre signe suspect. Il n'avait peut-être pas été le meilleur du Trio d'Or, mais il avait tout de même appris à se battre, et il était déterminé à prouver ses compétences contre le professeur de potions.

Lorsqu'il trouva enfin Severus, il eut du mal à le reconnaître. Rogue avait toujours été repoussant, mais on avait l'impression qu'il avait pris vingt ans d'un coup, il avait une tête de déterré. Si le rouquin n'avait pas été aussi certain de la culpabilité de son ancien professeur, il en serait même venu à éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Il n'en montra cependant aucune.

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Severus se retrouva projetée dans les airs pour atterrir au fond de la salle. Il releva lentement la tête pour regarder son agresseur dans les yeux, la haine qu'il y vit ne l'inquiéta pas plus que cela. Il avait l'habitude que les autres le détestent, il avait vécu avec leur haine toute sa vie. Ce qui l'étonna par contre, ce fut la petite lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux du rouquin.

_Au moins quelqu'un peut prendre plaisir à ça…_

« Que lui avez-vous fait Rogue ? Pourquoi l'avez-vous enlevée ? » beugla Ron en pointant sa baguette directement sur la poitrine de sa victime.

« Si je l'avais enlevée, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu partir, Weasley… » répliqua-t-il d'un ton las. Une crise de jalousie de la part du gamin était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin.

Ron leva sa baguette et lança un Endoloris en direction de Severus. Le brun bloqua son sort d'un simple geste de la main, il avait appris la magie sans baguette des années plus tôt, et il avait subi assez de torture pour toute une vie, il n'allait pas non plus laisser Weasley en rajouter. Sans parler de l'humiliation que cela serait.

Le rouquin continua à enchainer les sorts tandis que son adversaire se contentait de les neutraliser. Il ne savait pas ce que Weasley lui voulait, mais il n'allait pas se transformer en meurtrier par sa faute. Il avait commis trop d'atrocités déjà, il était fatigué. Alors qu'il venait juste de bloquer un énième Endoloris de Ron, Severus aperçut la silhouette d'Hermione faire irruption dans la pièce.

« Severus ! » hurla-t-elle, captant toute son attention. Le rouquin profita du fait que Severus aie baissé sa garde pour lancer un sort qu'Harry lui avait appris avant la guerre.

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

La voix du rouquin retentit dans la salle tandis que la lumière du sort frappait Severus de plein fouet. En une seconde, Hermione avait sortit sa baguette et l'avait pointé sur celui qu'elle considérait avant comme un ami.

« Stupéfix ! » cria-t-elle.

Le sort atteint sa cible sans difficulté et Ronald fut projeté contre le mur dans un fracas retentissant. Hermione se précipita alors sur le corps de Severus, désormais couvert de sang. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur son ancien professeur, plaquant ses mains contre son torse pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémorragie, en vain. Des larmes commencèrent à lui échapper tandis que Severus se vidait de son sang sous ses yeux. Elle encadra le visage du brun de ses mains avant de poser délicatement son front contre le sien.

« Non… Severus, non… » sanglota-t-elle. « S'il-te-plaît… je t'aime… »

Elle ferma les yeux et caressa doucement la peau de Severus du bout des doigts. Il allait mourir et c'était sa faute. Entièrement sa faute.

Alors qu'une ultime larme s'échappait, elle entendit un chant s'élever dans son dos puis se rapprocher. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut alors la silhouette de Fumseck se poser sur le torse de Severus. Hermione se releva pour le laisser faire, prête à frapper l'oiseau pour l'obliger à pleurer s'il le fallait.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en arriver là. L'animal de Dumbledore commença immédiatement à pleurer, chacune de ses larmes refermant les blessures de Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une. L'oiseau s'approcha ensuite du visage du brun pour le caresser doucement du bout du bec, forçant Severus à ouvrir les yeux. Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de soulagement et pleura de plus bel, elle remercia Fumseck dans un souffle avant de se prendre la tête à deux mains dans une tentative désespérée de se calmer.

Severus se releva difficilement et écarta les mains d'Hermione de devant son visage. Il posa les siennes sur ses joues avant d'attirer la jeune femme à lui, capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il gémit presque quand la sorcière répondit à son baiser avec fougue, forçant presque l'entrée pour frotter sa langue contre la sienne. Severus la laissa mener la danse, vaincu. Mais c'était peut-être la première bataille qu'il était heureux de perdre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un gémissement sortit les deux amants de leur transe. Hermione embrassa rapidement Severus avant de se relever, pointant sa baguette vers Ron qui commençait à se réveiller. Elle le désarma facilement et s'approcha de lui. Il était encore à terre, pathétique, à sa merci. Elle revit le corps de Severus quelques minutes plus tôt et réprima une furieuse envie de tuer Ronald. Elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution, mais la tentation était grande. A la place, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de murmurer à son oreille :

« Ce n'est pas lui le monstre, Ronald. C'est toi. »

Elle se releva brusquement et lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, soulagée de l'entendre gémir de douleur. Elle le pétrifia ensuite pour être sure qu'il ne pose plus de problème et rejoignit Severus à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle l'aida à se relever et vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que Severus brisa le silence paisible qui s'était installé entre eux.

«Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? » murmura-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Hermione s'écarta légèrement de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux, surprise. « Je n'étais pas vraiment partie, j'étais juste allée voir si Harry et Ronald allaient bien… Oh ! » s'exclama-t-elle en comprenant. « Je suis désolée, j'ai envoyé ce patronus en urgence, c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas clair. J'étais tellement en colère après avoir lu l'article que je t'ai donné une mauvaise impression, excuse moi… »

« Alors permets-moi d'avoir la vraie version cette fois. Que penses-tu du fait qu'on nous ai vu ensemble ? Ou qu'on puisse nous voir ensemble dans le futur ? » demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

Hermione se plaça sur la pointe des pieds pour écraser ses lèvres contre celles de Severus, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que la langue de son amant venait chercher la sienne. Lorsqu'elle brisa enfin leur étreinte, leurs respirations étaient bien plus saccadées qu'auparavant.

« Et si ça ne répond pas assez à ta question… » poursuivit-elle dans un sourire. « Je me fiche de qui peut nous voir, je suis heureuse comme ça et je n'ai pas l'intention de le cacher. »

« Bonne réponse. » conclut Severus avant de revenir chercher les lèvres de sa belle.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Alors ? Ma fin vous a plu ? Je ne suis pas spécialement pour les fins à la Disney ( un peu niaises quand même ), mais je ne vois que des happy endings pour ce couple ^^**

**J'ai décidé de respecter la trame du dessin animé jusqu'au bout et j'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**Je vous poste l'épilogue dans deux minutes ^^ Je vous préviens c'est du délire complet, mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ^^**

**En tout cas, une review me ferait plaisir, quelque soit votre avis !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà, le tout dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Quelle émotion.**

**Plus sérieusement, cet épilogue sert juste à vous montrer comment les choses ont avancées en un an. J'en ai profité pour mettre en place une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis le début :**

**Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione & Severus découvrent chez eux le DVD d'un dessin animé appelé "La Belle & la Bête". Vraiment il n'y a que les moldus pour inventer des trucs pareils !**

**J'espère que cet épilogue vous fera rire en tout cas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Un an plus tard…_

Hermione avait remplacé le professeur McGonagall à Poudlard, Merlin savait qu'elle avait toujours aimé la métamorphose. Les potions l'auraient aussi tentée, mais si elle avait été obligée de prendre la place de Severus, il n'y aurait eu aucun intérêt à revenir à Poudlard. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un an aujourd'hui et avaient décidé de s'offrir une journée pour eux seuls comme cadeau.

Même Harry avait promis de ne pas leur rendre visite. Hermione avait finit par tout lui raconter depuis le début et le Survivant s'était montré étonnement compréhensif à leur égard. Le fait qu'il sorte avec Drago Malefoy y avait peut-être été pour quelque chose. Il avait même aidé Severus à se défendre devant le Ministère de la Magie, autant vous dire qu'avec sa parole, toutes les charges avaient été abandonnées, au grand bonheur d'Hermione.

Ron, de son côté n'avait toujours pas accepté qu'Hermione ai pu choisir Severus plutôt que lui. La jeune femme avait donc coupé les ponts, définitivement. Elle n'avait pas cherché à faire emprisonner Ron pour son attaque contre Severus, il fallait dire que la punition que le rouquin avait reçu était peut-être pire que deux ans à Azkaban. Molly s'était chargée personnellement de le punir et le rouquin risquait de s'en souvenir longtemps.

Rita Skeeter ne les avait pas lâchés mais parlait désormais d'eux comme du couple le plus en vue du monde magique. Si Hermione était reconnaissante qu'elle ai arrêté d'insulter Severus, elle aurait tout de même préféré l'anonymat à toute cette publicité. En dehors de ça, le couple était heureux comme jamais. Hermione continuait à essayer de lui faire avouer qu'il avait adoré Orgueil & Préjugés mais Severus ne lâchait pas le morceau, et encore aujourd'hui, ils se battaient pour savoir qui paierait la note au restaurant. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore réussi à gagner à ce jeu là, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à essayer.

« Joyeux Anniversaire. » murmura Hermione à son amant lorsqu'il se réveilla.

« Mmh… Joyeux Anniversaire. » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Hermione se leva à contrecœur et descendit les escaliers, mais ce qu'elle trouva dans le salon bouscula tous ses plans de la journée.

« Severus ? » appela-t-elle. « Je crois que tu devrais venir voir ça. »

Le grand brun descendit les marches à son tour et haussa un sourcil perplexe en apercevant son salon. Face au canapé avait été installés une télévision et un lecteur de DVD. Un parchemin flottait dans les airs juste au dessus. Severus l'agrippa rageusement et le lut à haute voix.

_« Voici une nouveauté moldue. Je vous conseille d'y jeter un coup d'œil, l'histoire pourrait vous rappeler des souvenirs._

_Affectueusement, Albus Dumbledore. »_

« Ce vieux fou a fait installer une télévision chez moi juste pour me forcer à regarder un dessin animé ? » demanda Severus en jetant un regard suspicieux au DVD posé à côté de la télévision.

« La Belle et la Bête ? » s'étonna Hermione en lisant la couverture. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Mais je suppose qu'on ne perd rien à le regarder. »

« A part notre temps tu veux dire ? » râla Severus en s'installant tout de même sur le canapé. « Je ne sais pas ce que ce vieux fou a encore derrière la tête, mais ça ne me dit rien de bon. »

« Ah, ne commence pas à râler, tu n'as même pas regardé ce que c'était. »

« Je ne commence pas, je continue à râler. » se moqua-t-il.

« Comme tu voudras. » répondit-elle en s'installant à côté de lui. « Maintenant chut, je suis curieuse. »

« Sans blague. » murmura-t-il avant de passer son bras derrière ses épaules et de l'attirer contre lui.

Le film avait à peine commencé depuis 10 minutes que Severus avait envie de se jeter par la fenêtre. Sérieusement, dans quel village est-ce que les gens commenceraient à chanter au passage d'une femme avec un bouquin ? Et puis, pourquoi s'amusait-elle à raconter l'intrigue de son roman à une bande d'animaux ? Il n'y avait bien que les moldus pour inventer des trucs pareils…

Cependant, au fur et à mesure que le film avançait, Severus sentait une sorte de malaise l'envahir. Cette histoire lui rappelait atrocement quelque chose… la sienne ! Alors, d'après Dumbledore, il était une bête sauvage ? Merci bien.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Hermione lorsque la bête « invita » Belle à dîner. « C'est incroyable, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh oui… » soupira-t-il. « Tiens tu vois l'espèce de chandelier qui parle là, il ressemble étrangement à Albus. Ils sont tous les deux complètement allumés. » ricana-t-il.

« Sérieusement ? Un chandelier ? Et tu ne trouves pas de meilleure blague que ça ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Je m'échauffe. » répondit-il en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Hermione ne répondit pas mais déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de reporter son attention sur le film. Lorsque Belle partit se promener vers l'aile ouest du château, elle se frappa le front du plat de la main. « Mais n'y va pas, espèce d'imbécile ! »

« Tu aurais pu t'appliquer ton propre conseil je te rappelle ! » répliqua-t-il, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Hermione rougit mais ne répondit pas. Belle venait de se faire attaquer et elle se demandait si la Bête viendrait la sauver tout comme Severus était venu la sauver elle. Evidemment, la Bête lui sauva la vie et la jeune femme les ramena tous les deux au château.

_« Si vous restiez tranquille, vous auriez moins mal ! » se plaignit Belle._

_« Si vous ne vous étiez pas sauvée, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »_

_« Et si vous ne m'aviez pas fait peur, je ne me serais pas sauvée ! »_

« Par le slip de Merlin ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Trop choqué pour émettre une pensée cohérente, Severus se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était véritablement incroyable, les mêmes répliques, les mêmes situations. Il crut un instant que le vieux directeur avait tout organisé lui-même mais étant donné que le DVD venait juste de sortir, il dut bien admettre que c'était un hasard incroyable.

« Non mais regarde ça ! Tu me vois en train de faire une bataille de boule de neige ou de nourrir des pigeons ? » s'esclaffa Severus en voyant la scène.

« Je ne sais pas, j'essaierai cet hiver. » se moqua-t-elle avant de voir la suite. « Mon Dieu regarde ça ! Il y a aussi le coup de la bibliothèque ! Allez avoue, c'est toi qui a fait ce DVD ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! Par contre j'aurai quelques questions à poser à Albus… »

« En tout cas, je suis navrée de t'apprendre que la Bête danse mieux que toi ! » ricana Hermione.

« J'ose espérer que je mange mieux que lui, c'est le principal. » répliqua-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser si ce n'était pas le cas. »

« Sympa. »

« Allez, arrête de faire la tête, regarde ! Non, sérieusement, c'est toi qui a fait le film, tu as même tué Ron ! » s'écria Hermione en voyant la scène finale.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, Weasley était encore en vie. Mais je peux arranger ça, si tu veux. »

« Non ça ira. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Molly te fasse envoyer à Azkaban. »

« Charmante attention. »

« Eurk, tu as vu la tête du prince ? Je le préférais encore en Bête ! » cria Hermione en voyant la dernière scène. Mais lorsque le film fut terminé, elle sentit que Severus était légèrement tendu. Pourquoi, elle n'en savait rien, mais elle tenta tout de même de détendre l'atmosphère. Elle s'assit à califourchon contre lui avant de prendre une de ses mèches entre ses doigts.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas te teindre en blond quand même. Ça casserait complètement le mythe. »

Severus secoua doucement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il attrapa le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et déposa un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'écarta, il l'entraina avec lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient l'un contre l'autre.

« Alors, tu crois vraiment que je me suis transformé en prince charmant ? » murmura-t-il.

« Non. » répondit-elle, très sérieuse. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que le sourire de Severus s'effaçait, elle le força à la regarder dans les yeux et chuchota : « Tu en étais un depuis le début. J'ai juste mis du temps à m'en apercevoir. »

**FIN ( finale cette fois )**

**

* * *

**

**Je préfère cette fin à celle du 6ème chapitre, personnellement ^^**

**J'espère vraiment que vous avez tous aimé cette fiction et que la fin ne vous a pas déçu ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience en tout cas =D**

**En ce qui me concerne, je ne m'arrête pas. Je suis déjà en train d'écrire une autre histoire ( encore SSHG, héhé ) dans laquelle Hermione retourne au temps des maraudeurs. J'ai déjà écrit 5 chapitres mais je vais attendre au moins quelques jours avant de commencer à les publier parce que je ne suis pas sure du temps que je mettrai à finir la fiction ^^**

**Enfin, pour ceux qui suivent mes aventures ( hé oui, carrément ), Beauty and the Bat n'était pas ma dernière fic, loin de là ^^**

**A bientôt !  
**


End file.
